


A Mikaelson Walks into London

by JessTheColorPlatypus



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Victoria (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crossover, I Blame Tumblr, Indirectly, Kinda, hard to say what could be canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessTheColorPlatypus/pseuds/JessTheColorPlatypus
Summary: The title says it all. crossoverish.





	A Mikaelson Walks into London

**Author's Note:**

> There was a post on tumblr and I just had to, though maybe I should stay off of tumblr since I seem to be getting fic ideas from their. So a heads up I’ve never written Mikeal I normally write Elijah, i’ll apologize ahead of time if Mikeal is out of character and if I contradict anything from TVD and TO. I’m tagging TVD because i use more of their timeline than the originals… and um yeah AU and not edited at the current moment because of sickness and its almost 2am
> 
> I don't know what I did.
> 
> So let me know what you all think!!!

 

There was an odd feeling, a familiar feeling when he left The House. And god he never missed it, he was being stalked and groaned. Why did it have to be this day, why did it have to be this year or even this decade? The arrogance of that family. Melbourne stalled in his steps, he wouldn’t continue to his destination not until he knew it wouldn’t be dangerous.

So he stood below an archway leaning against one of the pillars off of an ally. He was really not in the mood. He knew whomever was shadowing him was nearby, or in ear range. And this time he was pretty sure he knew which one was here this time. “They are not here, they haven’t been in quite some time.” To Melbourne it was only a lie by omission which didn’t classify as a lie to him if it would eventually retain to the crown. And there was the breeze he was waiting for. Though his hands fussed that his hair was a bit of a mess now.

“You’ll have to excuse me if I DO NOT take your word!” The older man was seething. His teeth were clenched, his face scrunched, and if Melbourne cared he would be scared…

… but he wasn’t. “And there is Contract in accordance of the last deposition from your children and then the burning of parliament, I’m not putting that past your youngest…. No I don’t suppose they have been here in a very long time.” 

The man took a few more steps towards the Prime Minister. “I have no patience for lies!”

He answered with a shake of his head. “You yourself know you need to tread lightly. You and your family know the implications because of  _ your  _ last hunt. Hence why they were offered standing title during Queen Elizabeth's reign and they accepted sealing the deal… if I recall right, the titles are still open during the current moment since the debacle-”

The man staggered the last step he needed. His hand rapidly moved to the others neck pushing him just ever so further into the stone. “Trying to hide before your words, like the little Lamb you are. That is, if your still going by that name? Still hiding behind a some fake importance.”

Melbourne didn’t blink when he hit the stone. “Well I do find public service to be a bore lately.” If he was to voice that three years ago it would have been the truth, now, well it was a lie.

“You will!-”

His head tilted, “Compulsion will not work and I believe if something was to happen to the current Prime Minister well, it will go noticed and the plans will go into motion… Your children are not here.” he stated yet again. The man ‘dropped’ Melbourne, and he dusted himself off.

“They would hide in the court, you would protect them.”  Melbourne stopped in midstroke and tilted his head to the imposing man. “They would be whispering in the Kings ear and you would not stop them.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “Well, it seems I have my work cut out Mikael, if your not aware that the current crown lies on a Queen.”

“Ha, even better. A female will not put up as much as a fight as a king would. My children are as good as-”

He saw red, that was all he could see. It didn’t matter what he was but the fact was the Original hunter was now in the spot he was a couple of minutes ago. “You will  **not** go near the Queen.” He was practically growling. “I will not allow it.” While he was talking Mikael was laughing. “Blood magic with a little bit of that dear white oak is a fickle thing. Any of your family including yourself would die a thousand times over before getting anywhere near the crown or any properties. Your children are aware of this but if you do not believe me then you will let them run free somewhere in the world.”

Mikael would never yield to someone so lower to him. But he would yield if it meant he wouldn’t complete his task. He would set his own life that this pathetic man was bluffing, but there was one set back that frightened him, just slightly. Mikael knew the name of the man  but he could not place him to the exact period of time or the fact the Lamb possessed some type of strength… it wasn't possible. Not to his knowledge. 

Lord Melbourne turned away from the psychopath to walk away. “I hope we agree on the acknowledgement that the old ones and alike are not to go near the crown. She is protected as well for generations to come.” He knew he would have to send a letter to the Eldest Mikaelson, they deserved a bit of a warning. 

For once in Mikael’s life he was curious, “Than how do you explain yourself.”

“I don’t.” And the Prime Minister was gone


End file.
